120915-Redistribution-of-Health
CCC: Kyle is walking along slowly and typing furiously into his phone. When he passes by a lantern, it's obvious that his face is a bright shade of red. He's fidgeting, constantly glancing between his phone and his surroundings. CAT: Lorrea trails after the group, her gaze rather unfocused. She isn't illuminated by a phone or anything of the like, so occasionally she drops out of sight for a short while, though her footsteps are fairly audible. A short distance has formed between her and Kyle. After a moment, her eyes focus on him. CAT: "Kylle," she says, her voice low enough that the others ahead of them wouldn't quite be able to hear. CCC: He jumps and has to scramble to keep from dropping his phone. CAT: "... Sorrrrry." CCC: "it's, uh, it's fine, yeah," he whispers, catching his breath. "what's up" CAT: "Uh," she pauses. "A lllllot." The overabundance of L's is audible. CAT: "Just, errrrr, wanted to make surrrre that things arrrrre allllrrrright on yourrrr end." CAT: "No, errrr." CAT: "Bad news." CCC: He stops looking at his phone and focuses on Lorrea. "...are you ok?" CAT: "I'm fine. It's nothing." CAT: "It'lllllll be fine." CCC: "...your voice is, uh, a little different" CAT: "What?" CCC: "...i can't really tell how, just different." He scratches his head. "what's the bad news?" CAT: "Errrr, Carrrrrayx is missing, if you haven't hearrrd," CAT: "Not that I think you knew herrrrr?" CCC: "yeah, i'd heard that, her and some other people" CCC: "i never talked to her, uh" CCC: "i'd been meaning to since we had the same aspect though" CAT: "Yeah, uh, I figurrred," She gazes back, down the tunnel, for a moment. CAT: "She'lll be fine." CCC: He stops walking and turns around. "...seriously are you alright" CAT: "I'm- fine." CAT: "Of courrse I'm fine." CAT: "That's sorrt of my job," CCC: "...your job" CAT: "Yes." CCC: "i remember you saying that if you panicked other people would panic or something" CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Which is harrrrdlly going to happen." CCC: He glances ahead to see where the group is; they don't seem to be lagging too far behind. CCC: "...are you, uh, close with carayx or something" CAT: "Uh." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "We've been fairrlly clllose forr sweeps." CCC: "...then, uh, it's kind of reasonable you'd be upset, right?" CAT: "No." CAT: "Because she'lll be fine." CCC: "...right, uh" CCC: "what's she like, anyway" CAT: "Uh," CAT: "Capablle." CAT: "She doesn't put up with bullllshit and has a good sense of humourrr." CAT: "She punched me acrrross a room once, when we werrre sparrrrring." CCC: "heh, those are good qualities, she sounds pretty cool" CCC: "hold on she did what now" CAT: "Punched me acrrross herr hive." CAT: "She's capabllle." CCC: "...damn, uh" CCC: "yeah, i can tell" CCC: "i mean, if she, uh, hit YOU like that, and she was still alright after that" CCC: "i'd think she could handle anyone, damn" CAT: "Wellll, it was sparrring, so it's not lllike we werrre llooking to killl, obviouslly." CCC: "that's, uh, even more impressive if you think about it" CCC: "i mean, if that was her holding back so she wouldn't, uh, kill you," CCC: "damn" CAT: "Yeah," CAT: "But with herrr not hemotyping she sorrrt of had the rough trrreatment on Alllternia." CAT: "Orrr wearrring herr colllourrr." CCC: "...that reminds me, uh" CCC: "back in that memo you wanted to talk about troll culture or something" CAT: "Uh," CAT: "Welllll now is harrdllly the time." CCC: "yeah, i know" CCC: "anyway though, uh" CAT: Lorrea pauses, for a moment, her brow furrowing, dealing with her fetch modus, before her husktop is uncaptchalogued into one arm. There's suddenly a bit more light, in the tunnel. She eyes the screen. "Yeah," CCC: Kyle blinks, trying to adjust to the new light source. "uh..." CAT: "It's LLLibby," CCC: "right, she was looking for them" CCC: "uh, is it good news?" CAT: "Yes," CAT: This is dripping insincerity. CCC: He sighs and rubs the back of his head. CAT: "Good news is outlllawed, haven't you hearrrd?" CCC: "...it's been more rare lately, that's for sure." CAT: Lorrea glances around. CAT: "Don't panic," CCC: • You hear a sickening thud in a dark corner nearby. • CCC: Kyle jumps again and nearly yells out. Nope, not panicking, not him. CAT: Lorrea captchalogues her husktop, moving towards the corner warily. CCC: Kyle follows Lorrea cautiously, glancing back towards the direction the rest of the group went in. CCC: • You see a dark shape slumped on the ground. • CAT: Lorrea moves to kneel next to the shape, trying to make out it's features in the darkness. CCC: Kyle stays a few steps behind her and pulls out his skateboard, just in case. CCC: • Lorrea, it's a female human. • CAT: Lorrea is going to reach out, to set a hand on the human's shoulder. She makes an effort to 'find' whatever Life may be left, to see if she can sense anything. CCC: • You can feel the wisp of her life drifting away. You know that this is Lila, the Seer of Time. • CCC: • You can take it, if you like • CAT: Lorrea is going to. CCC: • You have Lila's Life. • CCC: • You know you cannot hold it for long. • CAT: Lorrea takes a moment to glance down the tunnel, towards the others who had continued on, and then to Kyle. And then she tries to take the Life... into her own. CCC: • It resists, Lorrea. you are REAL. You already have a Life. You cannot also have this one. • CAT: Lorrea takes a short moment, thinking. "Kyllle. Get LLilllah. Quickllly." CCC: Kyle is confused as hell but nods and skates off towards the other group. CCC: • Arty is taking a nap in a corner, And Lilah is perched on top of his chest, sleeping as well. Miboh is keeping watch further down the tunnel. • CCC: Kyle is suddenly aware of every time he's fallen asleep during something important, but decides to let Arty sleep. CCC: "...uh, Miboh?" CCC: • Miboh waves. "Yes, Mage-Friend?" • CCC: "...uh, it's the prince friend, the mage is sleeping" CCC: "i need lilah for something, how do i wake her up, uh, politely" CCC: • "Oh, just ruffle her. She'll awaken." • CCC: "uh, thanks." Kyle gently shakes Lilah. CCC: • Lilah opens her big eyes up at Kyle. "Hello, Prince Kyle. I am sorry I fell asleep." • CCC: "no, uh, it's fine, really. lorrea's calling for you though." He gestures towards the other end of the tunnel. CGG ceased responding to memo. CCC: • Lilah hops off of Arty's sleeping chest and pads over to Lorrea. "What's going on?" • CCC: Kyle trails along after her. "yeah, uh, you didn't say what this was about" CAT: "Herr LLife has to go somewherre." Can Lorrea tell if giving the Life to Lilah would work? CCC: • You can try it. • CCC: "her... what?!" His eyes widen. "lorrea what the hell are you doing" CAT: "Herr LLife has to go somewherre." CAT: "I can't keep it." CCC: • "What do you mean? What's going on?" Lilah hops from foot to foot. • CAT: "I was ablle to sallvage some of herr LLife, but it won't maintain." CAT: "LLillah. If I can give it to you, willl you accept it." CCC: • "Will it help Arty?" • CAT: "It may." CCC: • She nods. "Then I will." • CAT: Lorrea is going to try to give the Life to Lilah. CCC: • You feel Lila's Life slip away from you, and a moment later, the little mote Lilah collapses in on itself, and falls to the ground. • CCC: • Behind you, you hear a sharp intake of breath. • CAT: Lorrea slowly turns her head. CCC: • The corpse in the darkness is moving. • CAT: "... Helllo?" CCC: • "I'm here..." • CCC: Kyle takes a few steps backwards and clutches his skateboard. He keeps looking between the mote and the "corpse". "what the hell did you..." CCC: • A feminine voice comes out of the darkness. "This is terribly weird." • CAT: "Yes. LLillah?" CCC: • "Thief Lorrea, why are you and Prince Kyle so short?" Lila steps out of the darkness, and shakes her head, causing her hair to ruffle in a way very similar to Lilah. • CAT: "We arren't shorrt," CAT: "... And I seem to have made you the Seerr." CCC: • Lilah looks down at her mote body. "No... I was so tiny." She goes to pick it up, but it vanishes in a puff. • CAT: "Yes. Do you... feell welll?" CCC: • "I feel very long." • CAT: "Outside of the dirrect change, I mean." CCC: • "My head is swimming. I don't understand any of the things." • CAT: "Ideallly therre willl be time to make sense of it." CAT: Lorrea glances towards Kyle, checking for signs of panic. CCC: • "So, I have become... very tall... But my body is weirdly shaped..." She presses her hands to her chest, then Kyle's chest, then her own, then Kyle's. "We're shaped differently." • CCC: Kyle looks beyond confused, and his mouth is hanging open. CCC: "whoa whoa whoa whoa" CCC: He panics and scrambles backwards away from Lila(h), falling over his skateboard in the process. CCC: "...d-dont touch. please." CCC: "lorrea what the fuck" CAT: "What?" CCC: • "What?" • CCC: "nothing, but, i, what the hell just happened?" He looks mildly panicked. CAT: "LLillah accepted." CCC: "i, i got that, yeah" CAT: Lorrea intentionally implies that she meant to do that. CCC: • "I am surprised. I didn't think I would change. Maybe Arty will like me now that I am like him." • CCC: • "Oh wow I am very hungry." • CAT: "I'm surre that he allrready lliked you." CAT: "And, that seems reasonablle" CAT: "Alll things considerred." CCC: • "I think Arty has food in his sylladex..." She wanders over towards Arty. • CAT: Lorrea remains where she is, for the moment, processing. CAT: After a moment, she sits on the floor of the tunnel, uncaptchaloguing her husktop again. The corner is dimly illuminated, and so is her face, brows furrowed. CCC: • Lilah falls asleep next to arty again, the wrappers from four or five candy bars around her. • Category:Lorrea Category:Lilah Category:Kyle